Wahre Liebe endet nie
by Fin0011
Summary: Justin kommt nach fast zwei Jahren nach Pittsburgh zurück und hat große Neuigkeiten zu verkünden. Er wird heiraten... jemanden namens Noah! Gibt es noch eine Chance für Brian und Justin?


Wahre Liebe endet nie

Wahre Liebe endet nie

Kapitel 1: Wieder "zu Hause"

Der Flug dauerte länger als er erwartet hatte. Zumindest kam es Justin so vor. Den ganzen Tag war er schon nervös gewesen und jetzt saß er hier… und war nur wenige Minuten von 'IHM' entfernt.

Der Blonde seufzte schwer, immerhin war es inzwischen zwei Jahre her, dass er Pittsburgh verlassen hatte. Zwei Jahre, in denen er Brian nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie hatten keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt seitdem er damals nach New York gegangen war. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er generell keinen Kontakt mehr zu den Leuten aus der Liberty Avenue. Weder die Gang, noch Lindsay oder Mel. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht gewollt hätte, es hatte sich einfach nicht ergeben. Er brauchte Monate, bis er sich in New York eingelebt hatte, und er hatte Angst, dass er einen Rückzieher machen würde, wenn er in dieser Zeit nach Pitts zurückgekehrt wäre. Jetzt waren alles, was blieb, vereinzelte Karten und Briefe zu Geburtstagen.

Seine Mutter hatte er auch nur vier bis fünf Mal gesehen. Doch sie genoss ihre Zeit mit Tucker, und Justin hätte sich mehr als komisch gefühlt, mit seinem 'Fast-Stiefvater' gemütlich zu Abend zu essen. Er hatte keine Probleme mehr mit der Beziehung der beiden, jedoch hätte es ihn wohl nur daran erinnert, was er gehabt hätte… oder haben wird. Sie hatten jedoch regelmäßig telefoniert und sie hielt ihn auf dem Laufenden wie es den anderen ging.

Jetzt saß er hier und war auf dem Weg nach Hause… und zwar nicht grundlos. Der Grund hörte auf den Namen 'Noah'. Justin schüttelte den Kopf, er redete von seinem festen Freund ja fast wie von einem Hund… musste an den Nerven liegen.

Fester Freund… diese Bezeichnung war inzwischen auch überholt. Noah und er hatten sich auf einer Kunstausstellung kennen gelernt und waren sich auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen. Sie waren danach noch etwas Essen gegangen und so kam eines zum anderen. Noah war in dieser Nacht geblieben und in der nächsten… und der Rest war Geschichte.

Sie waren nun fast 1 ½ Jahre ein Paar und vor ein paar Wochen kam die große Wende. Noah hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihn heiraten wollte. Natürlich musste Justin sofort an die katastrophale Verlobung mit Brian denken. Doch Noah war anders. Noah wollte sich binden… er konnte romantisch sein, wusste aber, wann es mit der Romantik zu viel wurde. Anders als damals bei der Sache mit Ethan.

Der Blonde hatte 'Ja' gesagt, weil er wusste, dass dies ihre Beziehung nur festigen konnte und nicht zerstören. Damals mit Brian wäre es unmöglich gewesen, dass beide ihre Freiheiten behielten ohne ihre Beziehung zu riskieren. Sie waren ein schwieriges Paar gewesen, doch das war nun Geschichte. Der Blonde konnte mit Stolz sagen, dass er über Brian hinweg war. Natürlich liebte er ihn immer noch auf eine Art und Weise, aber die Distanz hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie beide einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt waren.

Noah und er hatten beschlossen, dass er vorerst allein nach Pittsburgh flog um seine Familie darauf vorzubereiten. Es war so einfacher für Justin, immerhin wollte er nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Jedoch hatte der Blonde Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen. Selbst seine Mutter wusste noch nichts von der Verlobung. Er hatte ihr nur erzählt, dass er sich mit jemanden traf und es 'ernster' wurde. Doch was konnte sie schon machen? Sie wollte, nur, dass Justin glücklich war und das war er… wenn da nicht dieses nagende Gefühl in seinem Bauch gewesen wäre.

Ein paar Kilometer weiter in Pittsburgh…

Brian sah genervt von seinem Kaffee auf: "Nein… ich werde ganz sicher nicht zu eurer Jahrestagsfeier kommen! Kinnetik braucht im Moment meine volle Aufmerksamkeit… " Michael sah ihn genervt an: "Kannst du einmal nicht nur an dich denken? Reichen dir die paar Millionen auf deinem Konto nicht?" - "Du kennst mich doch, Mickey. Außerdem liebst du mich dafür…" Sein Gegenüber rollte genervt die Augen. Sie mussten ihr Gespräch jedoch auf Eis legen, denn Emmett setzte sich neben Michael. "Na, was gibt's neues meine Lieben?" Jetzt war es an Brian die Augen zu rollen. Er schlug die Zeitung auf, so dass er von Emmetts Blick verschont blieb. "Ich freu mich schon riesig auf die Party! Ich muss schon sagen, wenn Eigenlob nicht stinken würde, würde ich sagen, ich habe mich selbst übertroffen!"

Brian schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der ganze Aufstand nur weil Mickey und sein Professor 4 Jahre verheiratet waren. Jedoch konnte er dieses Gefühl tief in seinem Innern nicht ignorieren, dass er hatte immer wenn er an Hochzeiten dachte. Um genau zu sein an eine geplatzte Hochzeit… Er schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. An Justin wollte er jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht denken.

Er sah sich wieder vor sich als er Justin den Antrag gemacht hatte in 'Britin'. Als sie ihre Anzüge ausgesucht hatten und er Justin mit den Ringen überrascht hatte. Doch das war Vergangenheit. Sein Sunshine war jetzt in New York und wurde der Künstler, der er immer sein wollte. Mehr konnte er sich doch eigentlich nicht wünschen, oder? Justin war ein Erfolg in New York geworden, so wie er es geplant hatte. Natürlich hatte er Justins Karriere verfolgt, aber im Stillen. Er hatte die Zeitungsausschnitte aus dem ART Forum aufgehoben, sowie die Zeitungsausschnitte aus der New York Times. Sunshine eroberte Manhattan.

Der Braunhaarige hatte es nicht über sich gebracht 'Britin' zu verkaufen. Er hoffte, insgeheim wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass Justin zurückkommen würde. Doch wieso sollte er? Jetzt stand das Landhaus also leer. Keiner der anderen wusste, dass er 'Britin' behalten hatte, alle außer Theodore. Doch der übte sich in Schweigen, er hatte schließlich einen Job zu verlieren. Er fuhr manchmal dort hin, wenn er Ruhe wollte. Einfach weg von Pittsburgh und den Leuten. Nur in dieser Zeit ließ er es zu, Justin wirklich zu vermissen. Doch dieser war jetzt glücklich und in ein paar Jahren würde Pitts für ihn nur noch eine schöne Erinnerung sein.

Er wurde von Debbies schriller Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen. "Emmett Schätzchen, was darf es denn sein?" - "Das gleiche wie immer, nur zweimal?" Die Rothaarige sah ihn verwirrt an: "Zuerst muss man dich Zwangsernähren und nun isst zu zwei Portionen?" Jetzt sah auch Brian auf: "Ich würde aufpassen Honeycutt, sonst gehst du in die Breite wie Theodore." Emmett sah ihn böse an "Nenn mich nicht Honeycutt und die zweite Portion ist nicht für mich, sondern für Drew." Debbie fing an zu grinsen, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar, dafür aber Brian nicht: "Ich dachte unser Footballspieler kann sich besseres Essen leisten als das im Diner!" Darauf bekam er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Au… Danke Deb!" - "Ich würde lieber aufpassen, was du sagst Mr. Ich- bin- nicht- reif- genug- für- eine- Beziehung. Manche wollen eben neben der gleichen Person aufwachen!"

Brian verzog das Gesicht: "Eww… bitte keine Hetensexgeschichten, Deb'." Daraufhin bekam er wieder eine auf den Hinterkopf. "Ich rede von Emmett! Schätzchen ich finde es so toll, dass du und Drew wieder zusammen gefunden habt." Emmett grinste "Wir auch!"

Das weitere Frühstück verlief relativ ruhig bis Debbie meinte: "Hab ihr schon die heutige Zeitung gelesen? Antrag 14 wurde endgültig abgelehnt. Es wurde auch mal Zeit, dass jemand diesen homophonen Wichtigtuern zeigt, dass wir nicht mehr im Mittelalter leben" - "… das denke ich auch…"

Verwirrt drehte sich Debbie zu der Stimme um. Geschockt blickte sie auf den Blonden. Er stand ihr gegenüber mit seinem Sonnenscheinlächeln auf dem Gesicht, als die Rothaarige den Blonden mit geöffnetem Mund musterte. "Sunshine…" Sie stellte das Tablett ab und drückte Justin fest an ihre Brust. "Was tust du denn hier? Wie lange bleibst du? Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" Er konnte nichts erwidern, da hörte er schon die tiefe Stimme, die ihm immer noch Schauer über den Rücken jagte. "Lass ihn erst mal hinsetzen… ich denke so viel Zeit wird er haben!"

Er blickte in braune warme Augen und plötzlich hatte er wieder das Gefühl 17 zu sein. Darauf wartend, dass dieser Mann endlich ihm gehörte. Na, wenn das alles gut ging…


End file.
